Shards of a Different World
by Bonnie S
Summary: Haggar shows up on an anniversary that Keith would rather she'd disappear on to challenge one of the Voltron Force! Who is it and what is the big secret between Keith and Allura? This is a Lotor/Ally fic people - won't tell you yet who Keith's with. R&R p
1. Default Chapter

**Shards of a Different World**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

            The Voltron force made their way through the cave fast, but understandably cautious. The castle computers track witch Haggar from the time she was first spotted too close to Arus for anyone's liking, to her landing not far from the Castle of Lions. Now she was deep in caves the team all knew easily led to various passages leading into the castle.

            Keith was more unnerved than anyone about it all. Today was an anniversary that Haggar should have hidden herself deep in the core of what remained of planet Doom rather than show up on Arus uninvited and unwelcome. Especially in this set of caverns.

            Allura looked over at him with concern on her face. She knew how rough this day was for him every year, and Haggar's appearance did nothing to help matters. Yet, she also knew that of the team she alone knew the reason why. More so in the caves they were rushing through.

            The pair got ahead of the team a ways, and soon came to a cliff. Keith easily leapt up onto it, and casually grabbed Allura's wrists to help her up.

            "Keith, I'm not a little girl that needs help getting up these facings anymore." Allura giggled as he halted midway of dragging her up to the landing he was leaning over.

            "Would you prefer that I let you go?"

            Allura chuckled. At least he still would smile for her – now and then that is. "No! Just ask me next time. Would you?"

            "Agreed. I remember this cave. Been too many years since that day."

            "Yes. I miss him, Keith." Allura fought hard to keep her tears back. For Keith's sake she had to be strong.

            "Me too …" he whispered just as the rest finally caught up to them.

            Lance saw the pair whispering and couldn't resist. "Looks like the three of us should hang back a while. I think that the love birds need some quality time before we pound Haggar for making our lives miserable."

            Keith growled softly, and Allura glared a death stare at the pilot of Red Lion. Lance had been pushing it far too much as of late. None of their friends knew how uncomfortable their taunts and assumptions of Keith and Allura pairing off made her or their leader. "Lance, unless you want night watch for the next six months, back off – and I mean now!"

            She could hear the others snicker on, but Keith had already moved on. If the team only knew the truth.

* * *

*^*^*^* DEEP IN THE CAVES *^*^*^*

* * *

            Haggar watched the five heroes make their way quickly to her position. They were following her plan perfectly! "Finally, I will have all that should have been mine so long ago! All I need do is take the two of them out of the equation and I will be free at last."

            Blue Cat hissed at something lurking within the shadows. But Haggar had felt his presence since she landed her Doom craft. "Come out Alfor. You didn't really expect that you could hide from me now? I am more powerful than you ever dreamed! Come close so you can watch as I remove the only obstacles from my regaining that freedom you ripped from me so long ago!"

            "**_Haggar, I did what I had to all of those years ago. You betrayed me in the worse of ways." Alfor hoped that maybe he could spare the team this dark moment with words._**

            "And you didn't betray me? I told you that I was tricked … that I was so sorry … that I loved you above all … but none of that mattered to you. You wouldn't even let me say goodbye … and you left me to my fate as his wife! Now I take your joys from you as you once took mine from me!" Haggar screamed in her rage and pain, as she turned her head from the ghost of that great man she still loved to try hiding her lonely and sorrow filled tears.

            In doing that she didn't see the tears of agony and regret that shone in his eyes and trickled down his face. "**_I was hurt … angry. When I saw the truth I went in search for you … but it was too late … he took you too soon. At least give them the chance we have never allowed one another. Please azure angel."_**

            "Fine. But only to see what he's made of. He's probably a betrayer like you. He'll put the truth over everything. If he chooses correctly, then I will give him the evidence he has longed for all of these years – otherwise the truth comes out against him." Haggar snapped. He had no right to use that old pet name with her.

            "**_I was not a betrayer, and nor were you. We both were betrayed by others. Thank you for giving them the chance. He'll make you proud. Just watch and see." Alfor sighed with relief. It was more than he had originally hoped for. Perhaps their family would find a way out of this hate and torment after all._**

* * *

I know … not the chapter that you are looking for. That's at home, and I'm at school with time to kill. Should I go on? This story does get complex and has several branches to it. You have been warned!


	2. 2

**Voltron belongs to WEP. Sorry, I forgot it on the last Chapter. My bad.**

**Shards of a Different World**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Within a matter of heartbeats, Alfor went back into the shadows and the team arrived on the scene – not knowing what was about to happen was a test for one. Haggar still didn't want to believe that he was worthy of the chance, but unlike her former love she would give the boy who could have been a child of hers the chance that she was denied. "About time you five showed up for your destruction."

"Shut up Haggar. Today was one day you should have stayed under your rock! You're under arrest for war crimes." Keith snapped.

Allura tensed hard for a moment. It was as if something was changing around her. It scared her, but she could feel her father's presence near-by and allowed that to keep her mind focused and her stance strong.

Haggar growled at that. She just knew that the boy was Alfor made over – a traitor. "Wrong. Today is the day all I lost long ago becomes mine once again!"

She flung a dark fluid filled crystal against a nearby wall. The moment it shattered the cavern filled with a dark green smoke. The team began coughing and unwittingly separated from one another. 

Keith did what he could to breathe, but it was rough. There were others in the cave, but he felt their names begin to slip from his mind … along with their faces. His memories were being wiped out by the smoke, as were the memories of the others.

Alfor stepped forward and merged himself with the young Captain, using his magic to create a shield to protect the young man from the smoke and undo the damage it had caused. Keith could sense the old man within him and felt good for the first time in years. Alfor still held him close to his heart. Even with the lies, Keith still mattered to the dead King.

Then Keith found himself standing where Haggar had been. On the table like stone before him was Haggar's diary! The proof Keith had search for since he first learn the truth about himself was there in front of him! However there was a clear crystal with a shimmering milky blue substance in it lying next to the book.

Alfor gave Keith the knowledge that shattering that crystal would clear the cave and its influence on the rest of the Voltron Force. However, once the leader chose one the other would vanish. The truth and his true name or his friends. There was no choice in the Captain's mind.

Keith shattered the crystal on the floor and looked to find that as Alfor had warned the book was gone. Feeling lower than ever, Keith sat on the rock and forced himself not to cry. Yes, King Alfor was proud of him. Yes, that meant the world to Keith. But still, Keith was the same as he had been for years – alone without his true name and a part of his heritage along with the family that came with it.

Alfor slipped out of the young man's body, leaving his pride for Keith and his faith in him within the man. Would Haggar keep her word? After all, Keith had proven beyond Alfor's expectations of how good a man he was.

Allura sat next to Keith on the rock, but remained silent. She knew that look on his face well. Keith was struggling to keep his mask on until he could get alone. He wouldn't cry in front of any of them … not even her – it wasn't like him to do so.

"Stupid boy! The spell I cast would have reversed the moment they got into the sunlight! But, instead of regaining your honor and family, you choose the so-called friends you won't share your deepest secret with! You really are a foolish child!" Haggar heckled before teleporting away, the book Keith longed for tucked safely in her arm.

Lance and the others looked at Keith and Allura with numb shock. The truth was out, and now the pair would have to face it. Keith ordered everyone back to the Lions; he wasn't ready to speak of the truth yet.

Silently the group made their way through the caves. The three in the rear were confused, hurt, and seething with anger. Keith had held them out on a secret?

Allura touched Keith's arm gently. She could see that Keith was aching inside. If only she could change the laws. If only she could go back and undo the past. If only …

"Maybe we should leave the lovebirds alone boys. Bet Ally knows the truth." Lance sneered. He was the most hurt of the rest of the team. He and Keith had seemingly always been open and honest in the past. Haggar's words had been a hard blow on the pilot's faith in his leader.

Allura growled in frustration. It was none of the guy's business until Keith was ready. "Lance hold your tongue! That is none of your business …"

"Hold on Ally. Lance and the others deserve to know. And it will end their taunts finally." Keith stopped in the middle of the cave.

For fifteen minutes he and Ally explained the truth to the team. It was hard for Keith to open himself, but he trusted these men with his and Ally's lives – he could trust them with his past.

Once the talk was done, they continued on. The trio now was stunned and ashamed for their earlier behavior. Now they understood the truth, and knew how much it had taken to get Keith to tell the story. In fact they had never been so respectful and proud to call the two before them their friends.

Once the sunlight hit them the group got a shock!

Lying beside Black Lion's left paw was an old book! It could be!

Keith rushed over, the others following quickly behind him. It was! It was Haggar's personal journal! The proof Keith had wanted so badly.

Just then Alfor came into view. "**_You have proven yourself to be the man I always knew you were, Keith. And now you have you reward for following your heart. Now you have you name._**"

Once again Keith felt the old man's pride in him, but Alfor vanished before the young man could say 'thank you'. That had always been how things were. Keith always knew of the Kings pride in him, and Alfor always knew how thankful Keith was for his help and faith in the young Captain.

* * *

How was that? Are you guys just itching to find out what the big secret is? Any guesses before I spill? I'm really starting to like this story. Wait until the reality shatters. Better close now before I give it all away.


	3. 3

**Shards of a Different World**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**_Journal Entry_**

**_March 12_**

****

**_I can't believe that he would do this to me! I thought that Alfor loved me! Here he has been in talks with my father – supposedly bargaining for my remaining on Arus as his future wife – when father showed me video footage of my beloved only fighting for his people. That I have been forgotten!_**

****

**_I love Alfor dearly. Even now I hate and love that man with all I have in me. Yet, I cannot bring myself to ask him … I am afraid my father for once is speaking the entire truth._**

****

**_All that_****_ father asks for my remaining on Arus is for me to drop the barrier for a few moments. Just long enough to show Alfor that if he ever hurts me what he will be facing. Does father love me after all? I am so confused._**

****

****

**_Same Day_**

**_Evening_**

****

**_I was such a fool! To ever believe that my father could speak a single honest sentence. Now, I very well may have lost my only love._**

****

**_I dropped the barrier as father asked, and he attacked. Many of Alfor's people were killed or captured to be used as slaves … and who knows what else. It tore him apart. Alfor is a kind ruler who loves his people – that was one of the many things that first attracted me to him._**

****

**_When I was caught … I saw the shattered look in his eyes. Gods, I think that I have lost him forever!_**

****

****

**_Same Day_**

**_Night_**

****

**_Alfor called me to his presence. It was horrible. He wouldn't look at me at all. I have never seen him so livid. For a long time he said nothing, only paced and tossed chairs around. He would not lay a hand on me. No, he is not that kind of man._**

****

**_Finally he asked me one question, "Why?"_**

****

**_I explained it all to him. I swear he was so pale and heart broken. He showed me the tapes, unlike the tapes that my father had shown me, he was arguing for me alone. Gods, he had been true to his word! What have I done?_**

****

**_Alfor sent me away, and the guards dragged me off. I was apologizing until the door shut in my face. It was not enough – and I know that saying how sorry I am will never be enough. I know now that my love hates me._**

****

**_Even now he is deciding my fate. All I can do is hope that he does not send me away._**

****

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_March 13_**

****

**_I spoke with my Alfor this morning. This time he looked me in the eyes. I could see he no longer felt anything towards me._**

****

**_"Tell me true, Haggar. Did you know what would happen?" He asked me._**

****

**_I told him no, I apologized yet again, and begged him not to send me back to my father. Alfor gave a sigh that ripped into my soul. "I have no choice."_**

****

**_"You told me that we always have choices!" I pleaded hard. I have never been so afraid in my life. "Please, exile me wherever you wish. I'll never ever come into your presence again. Please, don't let him take me Alfor."_**

****

**_But he did! Father agreed to release all of the prisoners for me!_**

****

****

**_Same Day_**

**_Afternoon_**

****

**_I left the place I had come to call my new home for the last time only an hour after my last meeting with Alfor. I was not allowed to say goodbye to him. Yet, I saw him watch me be escorted out by father's soldiers. He looked for a moment as if he would change his mind. But, that could have just been my frightened heart wishing too._**

****

**_The moment I got on board father's vessel I was introduced to my fiancé. Crown Prince Zarcon of the planet Doom. My fate is sealed._**

****

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_March 16_**

****

**_I hurt so bad! The bedding wasn't supposed to happen until after the wedding tomorrow, but Zarcon raped me just after lunch. As long as he went in me, and as many times as he raped me, I know he had been drugged to break me as a cruel man would his woman._**

****

**_I had hoped that maybe Alfor would rescue me from my fate, but now … why should I dare dream. Zarcon bedded me, and I can feel he has impregnated me. I feel so dirty and used._**

****

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_December 8_**

****

**_It hurt so much. Yet, I have survived only to become barren – that is what the doctor said. I birthed a son, so Zarcon no longer sees any use for me._**

****

**_He took our baby and gave him to one of his warrior mistresses to nurse. I was thrown into a dungeon room that is to be mine now. I am alone and in no better than an unlocked cell on a planet I cannot escape – even if I had somewhere I could go. Yes, this is what I deserve._**

****

**_There are books here, manuscripts, and ancient tomes. At least I will have something to do as I await the day Zarcon kills me. Unless I can prove to him that I am useful, that will certainly be my fate._**

****

**_Alfor … my beloved._****_ I wonder what you are doing now._**

****

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_December 12_**

****

**_I have lost everything I loved. My Alfor is to marry! A dark haired woman named Rhiannon. I want to wish him happiness, but I can't. I always hoped that maybe … someday._**

****

**_Now he will have his Queen, and she will not be me._**

****

**_If only I had trusted him as deeply as I once professed when he needed me too the most._****__**

****

**_Might have a way to stay alive by becoming useful to my _**husband**_._****_ It will take time._**

****

**_Once I am useful, I might be able to leave this marriage for good. But if Alfor is wed._**

****

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_December 16_**

****

**_The spells are harder to translate than I first thought. It will take me a few more weeks to be sure I will have the powers I have read about. The problem is that Alfor is wed. Even worse his Queen carries his child from their first night – I alone know this. They have been married for only a day. I need him._**

****

**_Forgive me little boy for what I am about to do._**

****

****

**_Evening_**

****

**_I flooded Alfor's bride with all the feelings I held about my marriage to Zarcon. She was so frightened that she fled with the little boy she doesn't even know she is now carrying._**

****

**_He will be very much like his father. I see him coming back when Arus needs him most. I see him either being my executioner or my salvation. With my past, and whatever I ruin in the future, it will more likely be the former rather than the latter._**

****

**_At least now I have a chance with my love again. Maybe we will be able to adopt this boy into our family, once I win back the heart of Alfor that is. I will owe the boy that much._**

****

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_April 19_**

****

**_Still not ready, and Alfor has another bride! I don't think I can interfere with his life by magic again. The lost of Rhiannon nearly crushed him to the point of deep despair, losing Aslynn would shatter the man I love completely. So, I will let her remain at his side_**

****

**_I can see in his eyes that he does not now love his new bride. Obviously the marriage was forced on him. Yet I can see that she will be good for my Alfor, and he will grow fond of her._**

****

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_January 20_**

****

**_He is as fond of Aslynn as I had feared. And now they have a daughter together. This Allura will know her elder brother – of this I am determined to make certain of. I owe them both and their shared father this much._**

****

**_Rhiannon did birth the boy she carried. Yet now there is a stain on his birth. She has been called an adulteress so that Alfor would be freed to marry his current Queen. Of this I am sure he knew nothing about. I know that it was his advisor, Gamon's, plan. In fact Gamon is now out of a job and Alfor is looking for a new advisor._**

****

**_Yet the damage is done. The boy will never be able to come forward as Alfor's son, nor have his true family name. What have I done to him?_**

****

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_February 17_**

****

**_The news is worse now. Rhiannon is dead. She drowned to death not far from her father's home. Now the boy will know neither of his parents if I do not intercede! I only today discovered that his first name is Keith – his father's middle name._**

****

**_He has is mother's hair and eyes, but the rest is so much like Alfor that it is uncanny. Oh, to think that once he and the girl could have been mine! But, my own distrust ended that long ago._**

****

**_At least I did do my love good with my magic. I sent him the image and information of his son through a veil in the Dream Dimension. It was difficult to hide myself from his eyes, but I knew then as I know now that Alfor will never again trust me._**

****

**_I used my magic to see that he has gone to visit his son, taking the girl with him. Brother and sister already are close and I see will only grow closer. But the boy didn't really understand why he could not live with his father and half-sister, though he accepted it._**

****

* * *

****

SIX YEARS LATER

* * *

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_February 10_**

****

**_I gave up writing in my journal so long ago, convinced that the time was better spent translating my ticket away from this awful place. Finally, after all these dark and lonely years, I have done it._**

****

**_Tonight I will absorb all the powers within this filthy and bitter planet. That will give me the power that Zarcon feebly thinks he wields since he poisoned his father last year. I will punish him for stealing my son, stealing my hope, stealing my joy, stealing my freedom._**

****

**_After I punish him, I will reorder time to set the path right – the way it should have gone. I will stop myself from betraying my only love. Then we will wed, I will carry the boy and the girl, they will not be half-siblings, and they both will grow up as the Royals they are destined to be._**

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_March 7_**

****

**_That fool Zarcon thinks he owns me. That I will bend to his every whim. If he only knew the truth. I cannot remember my past fully, but I know he holds something of mine that is precious – and I want it back. I could read this journal, but that is the past. Besides torturing him for the answers and my treasure would be much more fun – after that horrid night he ripped me so badly that I was infected and left barren._**

****

**_He has ordered an attack on some planet called Arus. I can sense a power there that could overthrow him. But that power is weak right now – divided. I will help him by stopping the planet's best defense, but in my own way._**

****

**_He wants me to completely destroy this robot, Voltron. I could easily, but why give Zarcon what he wants when he still holds my treasure? Besides, I need some power to take care of those I sense something about on that planet – namely the King, Queen, and Crown Princess._**

****

**_What is it about them that I feel a strong urge to keep them from Zarcon's clutches? I know that Zarcon wanted to wed the child to secure his place as Arus' future King and pull the planet – along with its mighty robot – into his empire. Something told me that could not be allowed._**

****

**_In the Dream Dimension I warned the planet's King, and Zarcon was not the wiser of it. Alfor, Arus' King, rejected my 'King's' proposal soundly without fully listening to it. I hide to fight my smirk as Zarcon roared in disgust._**

****

**_During the battle I broke the robot into five mechanical lions and sent them back into five hidden lairs on the planet – hidden to all but myself, Alfor, his friend Koran, the girl Allura, and those they chose to inform._**

****

**_Zarcon was supposed to leave the castle alone in his attack. So that he did not earn the wrath of that King, Alfor. The truth is it would earn him my wrath the fold what he already has due him. But, I also see that it would earn him the wrath of some boy and the girl._**

****

**_Ah, my powers tell me of a boy – the girl's half-brother. He will be returning with others to bring back the robot. HA! It will be no less than what Zarcon deserves!_**

****

**_He attacked the castle, which killed Alfor and his Queen._**

****

**_Why does that cause me such pain? What does this King mean to me? After all, Zarcon is my husband – even if he acts as if he were single and free to bed anything in a skirt! Still my heart is grieving, and because of that pain I will make him pay all the darker._**

****

* * *

THE PRESENT YEAR

* * *

****

**_Journal Entry_**

**_February 9_**

****

**_My mind has cleared over the years since I absorbed the powers of Doom. Gods what have I done? I mourned for my lost love, yet I didn't know why at the time. I nearly ended the lives of his children so many times. The children that once could have been my own babies._**

****

**_Lotor, what that wench who raised him called my son, is as evil at times as his father. Yet there are times he winces at what his father would revel in. Maybe there is hope for my son at least._**

****

**_I feel that he truly loves Allura. But unless I work my magic one last time to do good, he will never be given the chance I once had and foolishly threw away. I cannot bear that my son would not at the least be given the chance._**

****

**_But, will Keith – the true blood son of my only love – be as my Alfor became? Cold, aloof? I need to know for sure. But, how?_**

****

**_Mind Twist Potion could work – it would not be permanent, but will tell me if he wants his throne or his sister and friends safe. Will this man be as his father once was, or was in my last moments on Arus as a free woman?_**

****

**_This book will prove his true blood line – should he be the man I hope he is, I will willingly give this to Captain Keith as reward for fulfilling not only all of my hopes, but his mother and father's as well. This I pledge by blood, magic, and oath – such as mine is._**

****

**_Haggar_**

* * *

            Keith felt numb for a moment. Most of his life, Haggar had been controlled by the magic she had sought to free herself with? In a way, she had no control over her choices. And she had fought against it. She didn't completely destroyed Voltron, mourned the loss of his father, and took care of him and his sister. All she wanted was her freedom at first, and now she only wants her son to be given the chance to be free.

            Allura felt hope in her chest. Lotor really loved her? Gods, she had dreamed of him so often that it felt awful. She knew he was the enemy, but he was handsome and sure. A lot like her father and brother actually. But, with life as it was, that hope was dying fast.

            Koran was proud of Haggar at that moment. She had finally done the one act that might someday save both her and her son – if Keith's heart could forgive that is. Then he looked over at the young man he had secretly been raising to be a King since he learned the truth four years before Alfor's death. Keith had become quite a young man over the years. Now he was to face the worse of tests – Nanny's moldings.

            With a smirk on his face, Koran rested a firm hand on the now Prince Keith's shoulder. "Welcome home Prince Keith."

            That was numbing to Keith. He not only had his true name, but he was a Royal now – meaning he now had to deal with Nanny!

            Allura smiled and embraced him tight. "I know big brother. But at least now the truth is out and you are finally home."

            "Thanks little sis." Keith fought hard his tears, but they filled his eyes anyway.

            Nanny had been silent through the reading, now she suddenly found her voice. "Well, that means young man that you will have further duties as the …"

            "Before you say it, Nanny." Keith interrupted, to the enjoyment of the team, Allura, and Koran. "Allura has been groomed all her life to be the next Queen. I don't care if I am older, sis is the Crown Princess and that is how things will remain."

            Allura playfully swatted her brother's arms and fought the urge to smile. "So, I'm stuck with your chores? Not fair, ELDER brother!"

            The team broke down into fits of laughter. Keith couldn't hide his smile. "Keep up that elder bit and I'll be the one spanking you this time LITTLE sister. After all, I would have been the one giving it to you that time you nearly killed yourself trying to learn to pilot Blue, along with nearly giving me a heart attack in the process!"

            The fits turned into roars at that. Allura blushed and glared at that. "Try it Keith. Remember, I have learned one or two things about protecting myself."

            "You are getting too big for yourself, Allie. Back off while you have a chance." Keith warned with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

            Allura on the other hand kept pushing. "Promises, promises OLDER brother!"

            Without giving her a second's warning, Keith grabbed, Allura sat down, pulled her across his lap, and gave her bottom three firm swats. "And now I can get away with it, Allie!"

            Allura growled and turned red, while Keith rushed to the other side of them room and chuckled with the others. She stood up and chased after a smartly moving Keith. "I'm going to get you for that you old brat!"

            "Whatever little kitty, kitty!" Keith shouted out.

            For them both it felt so good to be a family again. But the racket pulled Nanny out of her second shock of the night. "That is enough the both of you! You are Adolescents, not a couple of children! Act your age and station or you will both be in your rooms for the week!"

            Keith looked at Allura with a pale face. "Allie, Nanny can do that to me now – right?"

            "Yep. Now I'm not the only one going through it!" Allura chuckled.

            Keith had too many thoughts flooding his mind at once. "Gods, not the old Marry a Princess speech too!"

            "As the only Prince of Planet Arus …" Nanny started, but Koran interrupted. "Nanny, the Prince has heard that speech many times when you gave it to the Princess. He has also heard the idea that Royals should not fight in the same way. Now as we both know that neither of them is going to quit flying the lions, please do not ruin tonight's celebratory mood with lectures."

            The sent all the others into rolls of laughter.

            And that night they all did celebrate.

            Alfor went to Haggar, who was weeping on her cot. It grieved his heart that he could not pull her into his arms and love her as he had always wanted. "Haggar …"

            "Don't! Your son is home! I did what I thought was right!" She snapped.

            Alfor was shocked. Something was wrong. "Tell me."

            "Zarcon knows what I did. So, now he is going to destroy my son – the only good I had left! My baby boy is to die!" Haggar wept into her pillow.

            Knowing what his real love would think, Alfor decided to act. Using his powers he set all the guards and Zarcon into sleep. Then he opened Lotor's cell and freed the boy of his chains. Looking on his now still love, Alfor knew she felt the magic. "You gave me back my son, why would I not do the same for you, Haggar?"

            "I thought …" She choked, but just couldn't finish.

            She really didn't have to. "I never stopped loving you. The reason Zarcon took you early was because I was on my way to save you. I had my people back, and I was determined that war or no war that I would rescue my love. But he bedded you before I could get to you. I saw it, and felt my heart break for you. I heard you call out for me, but could do nothing to save you. Forgive me love."

            Haggar was stunned. Alfor had meant to have her after all she had done? Tears of love poured from her eyes for the first time in so long. "If you can forgive me? I still love you, Alfor."

            "As I will always love you. I forgave you long ago. Take care of our children, Haggar. They need you now." With that he left.

            Moments later, in came a stunned Lotor. "Are you truly my father's wife? Are you my mother?"

            Haggar wiped away her tears and sat up. "Yes, Zarcon is my husband. He took our son and gave him over to his mistress, Korlyn, to raise."

            Lotor swallowed. "I was told that Korlyn was my mother."

            He felt tears come to his eyes as he knelt beside her cot. Lotor felt so ashamed of all he had said and done to her. Tenderly she pulled him close, and he rested his head in her lap. As he felt her hand brush down his head, his eyes drifted shut.

            For the first time in his life, Lotor felt safe. He sighed and relaxed in her embrace. "Mother."

            Haggar felt her heart lighten and race with that one word. So long she had wanted to hear him say that word to her. "My little boy. My son."

            For a time they sat there bonding. But they knew Doom was not safe. So they took a fast reconnaissance ship and left just before Alfor's spells wore off. They only got part way to Arus before Zarcon sent ships after them.

            But, was there any hope for the pair on Arus?


End file.
